madelinefandomcom-20200214-history
Madeline on the Orient Express
'Madeline on the Orient Express '''is an episode in Season 2 of Madeline. Summary Madeline and Pepito try to find a snake charmer's missing snake while they are traveling on a train to a spelling bee in Turkey. The opponent team is a class of English boys. Plot On a windy day in Paris the Girls practice their spelling as they go on their daily walk. Ms. Clavel announces that they will be attending the world spelling bee in Istanbul, Turkey. They will be taking the Orient Express and invite Pepito to come along. The next week everyone is packed and ready to go, with Pepito being late to catch the taxi as usual. As they arrive at the train station Chloe starts spelling the word of everything they see which begins to annoy Ms. Clavel. Ms. Clavel waits on the platform for Madeline and Pepito who are messing around with a luggage cart. They all jump on the Orient Express as it departs Paris. On the train the group encounters a large number of fellow travelers from all over Europe and beyond. There's a Yodeler from Switzerland, a Bagpiper from Scotland, a Tourist from America, a Rajah from India, a Snake Charmer from the Middle East and a group of Schoolboys from England. Madeline and Pepito explore the train and realize the Schoolboys are their competition for the spelling bee. They're quite adept at spelling, which prompts Madeline to increase her studying. Later everyone is in the dining car. The train's chef is new and hard of hearing, he mistakes Madeline's order of peas and carrots for bees and parrots. After dinner everyone brushes their teeth and gets to sleep in their cabins. In the middle of the night as the Orient Express continues through Europe someone sneaks into the Snake Charmer's room as he is sleeping. This unknown figure unlocks his snake's basket. The snake slithers away and ends up in Danielle's bed, scaring her half to death. She screams and Ms. Clavel comes to check on her. The next morning the Snake Charmer confirms his snake his missing. He's distraught as he is attending a snake charming competition in Istanbul. Everyone panics, trying to keep their feet off the floor. Madeline offers to help look for it, but the other Girls are scared. Madeline and Pepito search the whole snake, catching sight of it a few times, but it keeps managing to get away. Later at lunch the pair are exhausted. Madeline orders an ice cream cone, but the chef brings her a nice green bone. Genevieve happily chows down. Madeline and Pepito go back to the Snake Charmer and realize that the basket he keeps the snake in had its lock tampered with. They conclude the snake had to have been stolen. By now the Orient Express has crossed from Italy into Yugoslavia. Madeline and Pepito begin forming a list of suspects which includes the Bagpiper, Rajah and Yodeler. They also suspect the Schoolboys, thinking they might use the snake to scare the Girls during the spelling bee. They hit a dead end in the investigation as there's too many suspects. Pepito suspects EVERYONE had a hand in the theft, but Madeline says sharing a snake among so many thieves would be impossible. Madeline then sees someone walk by and deduces who the culprit is. They head into the dinning car and tell everyone who the thief is. Madeline throws open the doors to the kitchen and catches the thief red handed. It's the Chef! He explains that the Rajah wanted a snake for a meal. The Rajah overhears this and corrects the Chef that he wanted a simple snack. The Girls erupt in laughter and the Chef returns the snake to the Charmer. He promises to improve his listening skills, which is difficult considering people of many nationalities ride the Orient Express. The train finally arrives in Istanbul. They say goodbye to all the interesting people they met on the Orient Express. The Snake Charmer is very thankful to Madeline for saving his snake and gifts her his Pungi Flute and heads off to the snake charming competition. The Girls encounter the Schoolboys, who let them know they won't go easy on them at the spelling bee. The next day the spelling bee is held at the Hagia Sophia. The bee comes down to the wire, with Madeline winning it for the school by spelling Snack. In celebration the Girls take a tour through the Grand Bazaar of Istanbul seeing all the incredible wares of both the West and the East. That night as everyone's going to bed, Madeline sneaks off onto the balcony of the hotel to encounter the snake again, which has won first prize in the snake charming competition. Song I Am Not Afraid of Snakes Trivia * The Orient Express was a real world train service that ran across Europe from Paris, France to Istanbul, Turkey from 1883 until 1977. Its route was eventually shorted to Vienna, Austria and discontinued in 2007. Its route was interrupted a few times in its history due to both World Wars and the Cold War. * This episode takes a lot of inspiration from the novel ''Murder on the Orient Express by Agatha Christie. * Madeline was later supposed to take the Orient Express to Vienna in ''Madeline: Lost in Paris. '' Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes